A mudança
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: Sakura era uma emo que só vivia chorando e se cortando pelos cantos...até que seu pai decide colocá-la em um colégio interno...onde ela irá conhecer um certo punk...que mudaças poderá acontecer? SakuxPein nunca vi uma fic desse casal então decidi fazer um
1. Chapter 1

Sakura POV´S

**Yoo xD**

**Minha primeira fic com vários cap. \o/**

**No começo da fic a Sakura ta com o cabelo preto mais não estranhem**

**Depois ele fica rosa :) **

**Nhaam espero que gostem do primeiro cap.**

_Oii..Meu nome é Haruno Sakura..afss..porque eu tão feliz??afss..e quem disse que eu to feliz?...minha vida é uma drogaa eu me odeio...eu..eu quero morree..motivos? lá se vai uma lista: Eu so horrível meus cabelo é longo e preto, meu rosto é uma droga..acho que a única coisa que salva em mim são meus olhos..que são verdes..mais mesmo assim eles são feios...porque vivem com lágrimas..e porque vivem com lágrimas?..bom..quer dizer mal né..bem mal...eu sempre que saio na rua tem alguém me xingando e me chamando de emo..e se eu sou emo?...não gosto de rótulos ...continuando..eu peguei meu namorado o Sasuke beijando minha melhor amigo Ino...quer dizer EX-melhor amiga...ahh.. e também tem a Karin...que ERA uma das minha amigas..mais eu descobri que ela fala mal de mim para todo mundo...e vivia se jogando em cima do Sasuke...nhaa ninguém me aceita do jeito que eu so..porque? porque eles fazem isso comigo?- _E lá estava ela chorando de novo o olhos já estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- SAKURA VEM CÁ AGORA!-disse o pai da Sakura – _ahh esse é meu querido paizinho...como ele é carinhoso comigo...acho que ele também é um dos que me odeiam._

-Já vou- disse quase num sussurro e foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto pois não poderia ir falar com seu pai do jeito que estava..mais não adiantou muita coisa...colocou uma blusa de frio para cobrir os cortes que tinha em seu braço.Desceu as escadas e sentou no sofá.

-Oque foi?

- Sakura você vai para o colégio interno..eu não te agüento mais ..você só sabe chorar pelos cantos e ficar se cortando..você só me traz problemas..é uma decepção...quem sabe esse colégio não te ajude a mudar. –_peraii eu ouvi direito?? Aaaah eu te odeio pai te ODEIO! Calma Sakura se controle...não vai chorar bem na frente de seu pai..ahh não dá._ Se levantou e foi correndo para o quarto já aos soluços.

_Eu odeio tudo..odeio todo mundo! eu...eu quero que o mundo se explodaaa_- dizendo isso ela deu um soco no vidro da janela do quarto, o mesmo quebrou, e machucou toda sua mão..já caída no chão ela viu todos aqueles cacos de vidros tão atraentes...começou a cortar seus pulsos...mas dessa vez foi diferente ela cortou profundamente. O pai de Sakura ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando e foi ver oque era. Entrou no quarto dela e viu vários cacos no chão, a Sakura caída e com os pulsos sangrando muito.

- Droga! – a pegou no colo e a levou para o hospital.

_Unh? Onde eu to?_- olha em volta, depois para os pulsos costurados- _Drogaa_..._eu ainda to viva..drogaa...drogaaaaaa._

- Unh vejo que já acordou moçinha- a enfermeira chega perto dela e verifica seus pulsos- Você terá alta amanhã mesmo, e vê se não tente isso de novo viuvocê é muito nova e bonita para morrer.Dessa vez foi por pouco..se cuida .- dizendo isso saio do quarto.

**oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOo**

**Uma semana depois...**

-Sakura vamos logo! – disse o pai dela já com um tom irritado.

- pronto, vamos logo para essa escola ¬¬' – Ela não tinha outra opção então se conformou com a idéia de estudar em um colégio interno.Seu pai colocou as malas dela no carro e seguiram a caminho da escola.

**\o/ e então gostaram do primeiro capitulo?**

**Espero que sim u.u**

**Deixem reviews plixx Y.Y**

**Kissus **

**Já ne o/**


	2. Chapter 2

A mudança

**A mudança**

**Yoo mais um capitulo aee xD**

**Ahh..obrigada pelos reviews n.n**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura olha o papel em sua mão que parecia mais um mapa da escola que era ENORME ."_hunn..quarto 43 b( não me pergunte o porque desse numero ...foi o primeiro que veio na minha cabeça)_ foi andando pelos corredores até achar o quarto, entrou não havia ninguém lá, então deixou as malas no quarto e foi andar para conhecer um pouca a escola.Sua caminhada tava tranqüila até ela ver uma loira , uma ruiva e um moreno _"drogaa...oque eles estão fazendo aqui??"_ e veio a sua mente a imagem de Ino beijando Sasuke.

Saiu da escola correndo e se sentou na calç a cabeça abaixada e aos soluços.

Uma figura cheia de piercings e cabelos meio que em um tom alaranjado escuro tava passando e vê a garota. Ele nunca fora de ajudar os outros... mas sentiu que deveria ajudar aquela garota. Se sentou na calçada ao lado dela.

- Unh... você ta bem?

-Unn? Quem é você?

-Eu perguntei primeiro .

- não to bem

-hum..Meu nome é Pein e o seu?

- Sakura

-bom..se você quiser falar comigo oque ta acontecendo..

- Aahh.. eu encontrei a droga do meu ex e as duas garotas que mais odeio nessa porra de escola.

- Hum..então você vai estudar aqui?

- Infelizmente

-hun - cara pensativa

- Oõ

- Tenho uma proposta para você..que tal um recomeço?

- como assim?

- tipo..eu e uma galera vamos estudar nessa escola, só que depois da metade do ano...e enquanto não estudamos aqui vamos ficar tipo em uma república. E nesse meio tempo podemos te ajudar a mudar...a recomeçar. – Ele não entendeu porque tava ajudando tanto aquela garota...nem a conhecia..mais ele sabia que ela era muita mais que aquilo.

- Hum..aceito! – diz se levantando, ele fez o mesmo.

-Mais você tem que estar disposta a mudar

- já disse que aceito – diz abraçado ele... ela também não entendeu porque aceitara tão facilmente essa proposta..ela nem o conhecia..ia morar com estranhos...mais de alguma maneira ele lhe transmitia segurança...e também qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar naquela maldita escola.

- err...melhor você pegar suas coisas... vamos agora – diz meio que sem graça pelo abraço.

-an...ta já venhoo –disse indo para o quarto pegar suas coisas.Depois de uns minutos volta com duas malas.

Pein a ajuda... e vão indo para a república. No caminho Sakura contou sobre sua vida e tudo oque acontecera...concerteza aquela garota precisava de um novo começo.

- Bem... é aqui – diz parando enfrente a uma casa enorme roxa. Sakura ficou boquiaberta...a casa era linda.

- Que linda –diz olhando para a casa de dois andares.

- Vamos entre – diz abrindo a porta.

-Ok- entrou junto ao Pein, e logo na sala tinha cinco garotos e uma garota.

- Quem é a garota? – perguntou um lindo ser de orbes ônix e cabelos longos pretos amarrado em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Essa é a Sakura. Sakura esses são Itachi ,Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori e Konan...- Diz apontando para os respectivos seres- a Sakura vai morar com nós até o meio do ano depois vai entra na escola também.

-_ que estranho o Pein ter trazido uma garota que nem conhece para republica.. ele não é disso.. deve ter algo mais nisso- _cochichou Tobi para Konan com um sorriso malicioso.

_- hn.. verdade..não sabia que meu irmãozinho era disso. (_simm eu coloquei a Konan como irmã do Pein haháá)-disse Konan também cochichando.

- Então...- diz Pein dirigindo a Sakura para o sofá e se sentaram. –Ela quer um recomeço e vamos ajuda-la.

- Recomeço?- pergunto o Hidan.

- Sim..conte sua história Sakura.- depois de duas horas da Sakura contando sua historia, todos ficaram muitos comovidos ¬¬'

- Pode contar comigo girl – diz Konan

-corrigindo..contar com todos nós – diz Deidara

-Aii..valeu gente..

-Então..eu estava pensando assim..o Itachi a ajuda com a personalidade...ajudando com o ódio e tals...a Konan a ajuda com o visual..Deidara com o cabelo... e eu..- deu um sorriso malicioso- com os piercings.O resto só fala se aprovou e não

- Mais e Tobi...o Tobi não vai fazer nada? – Diz Tobi em tom choroso.

-Humfp

-Hum...Tobi pode ajudar eu a..a...- fica pensativa- a... pintar as unhas!

- eeeeeee \o/ Tobi vai pintar unha...Tobi vai pintar unhaa!

Todos – OO'

- ta bom ta bom.. tudo decidido..agora deixa eu mostrar o quarto para Sakura..ela deve estar precisando descansar...e ela é minha companheira de quarto..vamos Sakura – diz Konan

-Ok – diz Sakura subindo as escadas atrás de Konan...concerteza amanhã seria um longo dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

**Yoshhh \o/**

**Espero que estejam gostando n.n**

**Ahh deixem ** **reviews!! )**

**Kissus **

**Já ne o/**


	3. Chapter 3

O começo da Mudança

**O começo da Mudança.**

Depois das garotas subirem as escadas.restaram apenas os garotos na sala.

- Hum.. O que você tem com ela Pein? – Perguntou Hidan

- Aff.. não tenho nada! – respondeu furioso

- Quem bom que não tem...porque ela parece ser tão desmiliguidinha- Diz Deidara em tom zombeteiro.

- CALA BOCA DEIDARA- diz Pein se exaltando e subindo as escadas bufando.

- hahaaa...depois fala que não tem nada com ela..então por quê ficou tão bravo quando o Deidara a chamou de desmiliguida?- Agora quem falou foi Sasori

-Hum...talvez ele ainda não tenha nada – Falou Itachi dando ênfase ao "ainda"

- Que seja eu vou dormir...- diz Hidan se levantando, e assim todos foram dormir.

4:30 da manhã Konan acorda disposta a dar um susto em Sakura...claro..era o primeiro dia dela na república tinha que ter algum trote.A garota de cabelos azulados pega seu som, quer dizer duas das caixas de seu som coloca cada uma perto dos ouvidos da Sakura. Passa pasta de dente por todo o rosto da garota e em suas mãos. Coloca um CD do Metallica e liga no último. E claro ela estava filmando tudo.

Resultado: Sakura da um pulo, bate a cabeça em uma das caixas de som, e quando vai colocar as mãos nos ouvidos para diminuir o som se lambuza tudo, só aí ela foi percebe que estava cheia de paste de raiva se levanta rapidamente...pena que foi rapidamente até demais pois ela enrosca um dos pé no tapete e cai de cara no chão.

- AHUIhiauohIUAHUIhau – Konan ria descontroladamente, logo os garotos acordaram com a barulheira e foram ver o que era, e viram Sakura caída no chão toda lambuzada...nem preciso falar que caíram na risada também.

- ta bom ta bom... agora saiam daqui que ela vai tomar um banho –Diz Konan ainda se recuperando da cena e logo escondendo a filmadora.

6:00 Sakura devidamente recuperada desce para tomar café. Se senta na mesa com a cara de quem chupou limão (ahsuiahsuiah sei bem com é a cara de quem chupou limão x.x Eu na frente do espelho com um limão cortado no meio chupando o limão..tudo isso por curiosidade para saber como é a tal cara.. e pode acreditar não é nem um pouco bonita ¬¬ )

- Sakura logo após o café irá meditar com o Itachi. – Diz Pein soando como uma ordem.

- Meditação? – perguntou sem entender..

- É ... na hora você entende. –Agora quem falou foi Itachi. Depois de tomarem café Itachi levou Sakura para uma sala neutra que tinha na casa. Colocou tipo dois cochonetes pequenos no chão e se sentaram. Cruzaram as pernas e colocaram os braços virados para cima sobre as perna cruzadas, é posição de meditação.

- Feche os olhos. – Ordenou Itachi.- Repita comigo. Ahuuuuuuuum. Ahuuuuuum.

- Ahuuuummm, Ahuuuuuuum - No começo ela acho aquilo muito estranho então ele lhe falou:

- Concentre todo o ódio que existe em você para o seu bem, e para o mal dos outros, mal para aqueles que a fizeram sofrer.. libere todo esse ódio e blábláblá- Uma hora depois ele abriu os olhos e falou:

- Acho que você vai precisar mais de umas três sessões dessa..ah já pode abrir os olhos.-Quando ela abriu os olhos Itachi levou um susto..mais é claro que não demonstrou..mais o olhar dela era uma tanto quando determinado..uma olhar horripilante.

- É acho que você não precisa de mais nenhuma sessão...bom..agora fala com o Deidara..pois ele que vai cuidar do seu cabelo.- Diz Itachi se levantando e pegando o colchonete.

-Humm Ok. Itachiii obrigadaaaa – Diz ela abraçando ele..ele não pode deixar de pensar como ela mudara de um olhar horripilante para um olhar doce tão rapidamente... garota estranha.

- Vai logo ele deve estar te esperando na varanda.- Diz se desfazendo do abraço.

Logo foi para a varanda e viu Deidara com uma tesoura na mão do lado uma mesinha com várias tintas de cabelo e um espelho.

- Yoo Deidara – Diz a garota sorrindo

- Yoo...senta aí- Puxou uma cadeira – vamos cortar seu cabelo un!

O cabelo que era grande agora batia mais ou menos no ombro.

- Que cor você quer pintar un ?- diz apontando para as tintas.

- Rosa!

-Humm...acho que essa cor vai ficar bem com você...un!- Começa aquele longoo processo de descolorir e depois pintar.Depois de um tempo Sakura foi lavar o cabelo.

-DEIDARAAA – gritou lá de cima.. o rapaz se assustou pensou que ela não tinha gostado. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e pulou em cima dele. Os dois caíram.

- Não gostou?

-AMEI! Valeuu Deidaaaa

- Ta agora sai de cima de mim

- er... ta – diz sem graça.

- Vamos almoçar.

- já ta na hora?

- Mas é claro un!

Foram até a cozinha onde já estava o resto do povo.

- nossa ficou ótimo seu cabelo Sakura. – diz Konan

- é também achei xD

- Hum... depois do almoço vamos ao shopping...você precisa de um banho de loja!- Diz Konan animada...seria divertido.

- Okay

Logo que terminaram de almoçar deram um tempo assistindo televisão, mas logo a azulada arrastou a nova rosada para o shopping.lá elas compraram de tudo..tudo mesmo..deis de acessórios á sapatos e roupa..muitas roupas...

Chegaram em casa era quase a noite...elas passaram a tarde inteira comprando OO...e chegaram sem nada nas mãos.

- Ué todo esse tempo e não compraram nada? Oõ – Perguntou Pein

-Compramos sim..mais era tanta coisa que nós mandamos entregar aqui.

Todos que estavam na sala menos Konan e Sakura – OO'

_Dimdom(_isso é uma campainha ¬¬')

- ahh deve ser as roupas...abre a porta lá Tobi – Diz Konan

- Mas você ta quase do lado – diz indignado

-AGORA!- já tava irritada

- Hai!.- Tobi abriu a porta e tinha 2 homens com váriaas sacolas.

- Oi rapazes.. pode levar tudo lá para cima..e coloca na primeira porta á esquerda- Diz Sakura sorrindo.

E eles tiveram que fazer muitas "viagens" para deixar todas as sacolas lá.

- Nossa...vocês compraram o shopping inteiro OO- Diz Pein assustado com tantas sacolas.

- Vai valer a pena você vai ver...ah e vai indo alugar uns filmes para nós assistirmos- Mandou Konan.

No quarto enquanto Sakura tomava seu demorado banho Konan escolhia uma roupa para a rosada.Sai do banho enrolada na toalha, Konan aponta para a lingerie preta que estava em cima da cama.Se apressou para vestir, ela não gostava que os outros a vissem do jeito que estava.

-Hum..olha só hein...até que você tem um corpo..como posso dizer..farto para uma garota de 16 anos..não seu o por quê que vivia se escondendo.Ah olha só..eu comprei esse creme para você..-diz dando um creme na mão dela - é ótimo...você passando ele todo dia suas cicatrizes ficaram bem menos visíveis (existe creme pra isso? Bom se não existia agora existe! Òó)

- Ai Konan...nem sei como agradecer você...

-Hum..não precisa..ah já separei uma roupa para você, se veste que eu te ajudo com a maquiagem

-Ok.

Um bom tempo depois tava todos os rapazes na sala fazendo qualquer coisa. Konan chega desce as escadas e diz:

- Atenção Atenção!!olhem só a nova Sakura!- ninguém tava prestando atenção, até que Pein decide olhar e fica hipnotizado para não dizer babando, o outros vendo o ato de Pein decidem olhar também.

Ela estava simplesmente linda. Estava com um shorts preto jeans curtooo, uma blusa roxa escrito com uma letras estranhas de vermelho "punk girl" e tinha um decote bem generoso e as mangas da blusa era caída pelo ombro,mostrando a alça do sutiã de caveirinha, cinto de rebite, um colar de pentagrama, pulseiras de couro,all star roxo, e aquelas meias de redinha tipo "x" ,brincos de morceguinhos e maquiagem pesada preta.

- E então gostaram? – Perguntou a rosada animada

- é..a...a..- Pein tentava mais não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra.

- E você Deidara chamando ela de desmilhiguida ontem. –Diz Sasori

- Deidara você me chamou de que? – Diz Sakura com veias na testa

-De desm- foi interrompido pelo soco que avia levado de Sakura

- Eitaa de onde essa guria tirou tanta força?? Ta pior que a Konan Tx

-PIOR QUE QUEM? – diz Konan já dando outro soco em Deidara.

- XX

-Ta agora podemos assistir algum filme?- Diz Pein já se cansando da situação

Todos – Hai

-"_eu vou sentar do lado da Sakura..qualquer coisa ela se agarra em mim"_pensou Pein.

Todos já acomodados no sofá e Pein ao lado da Sakura.

-Que filme é? – Pergunta a rosada curiosa

- Terror em Smallville- diz dando um sorriso malicioso.

-O que ta esperando? Aperta logo Play

**OooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

**Yooo**

**Mais uma capitulo aee xD**

**To esperando reviews!**

**Kissus**


	4. Chapter 4

Pein POV´S

_**Pein POV´S**_

_E lá estava ela bem ao meu lado, me aconcheguei mais perto dela, pois tava chegando a parte mais crítica do filme, e como eu já sabia o que iria acontecer eu não iria me assustar, e posse lhe dizer...até eu...er...fiquei com um POUQUINHO de medo..hehhe..olhei para ela..como está linda...na verdade sempre foi só que não sabia..mais acho que ela não deve sentir nada por mim...os olhos dela estão hipnotizados pelo filme..e...O QUÊ??.. ela está sorrindo logo nessa parte do filme?_

_-_AAAAAHHHH – _não..esse grito não foi da Sakura...droga...foi do idiota do Tobi Ò.Ó_

_-_Tobii? Você ta bem?- _Diz ela..peraa..a Sakura tava preocupada com o Tobi??desde quando?_

-Sakura-chan Tobi ta com medo- _Aff sem comentários.._

_-_Hum..Tobi senta aqui do meu lado..qualquer coisa eu te protejo..Pein sente mais pra lá?-_ O que?? Ela ta me trocando logo por aquele idiota...me afastei um pouco dela..mais só um pouquinho também, deixando um espaço mínimo para o Tobi._

- Sakura – chan?- _é parece que o Tobi não é tão burro e inocente quando parece ser...ele ta tão próximo dela agora...drogaaaa_

_- Uhn? Que foi Tobi?-Ela diz sem tirar os olhos do filme háhá vai tobi idiota._

-Sabe..eu...- _quando eu ia abrir minha boca para falar alguma coisa e interromper o que o Tobi iria falar..eu ouço uma coisa que por mais que você fez você deve ter feito, deve negar até a morte na frente de uma garota..se não ela te acharia um tanto quanto..nojento..porco e essas coisas.._

- Peidei –_ uahauhauahuahau não falei?? Que tamanha tosquisse cara! Com certeza esse Tobi é um idiota! e logo vejo a Sakura empurra-lo para longe dela..tanto que ele cai no chão._

-TOBI SEU IDIOTA! PORCO!NOJENTO!_- disse a minha Sakura..ou melhor gritou...perai...deis de quando ela é minha?aff.. não sei da onde tirei isso ¬¬ ._

_**Pein POV´S Off**_

-Putaa que pariu que cheiro é esse?- Perguntou Sasori tapando o nariz

- O resultado do repolho com ovo que o Tobi comeu no almoço – Diz Pein também tapando o nariz.

- Caraa aposto que se o Deidara acendesse um fósforo agora essa casa explodia... Tobi Gás Mortal!-Provoca Hidan

Deidara que ia de fininho para a cozinha,e é pego pela gola da camiseta por Itachi

-Onde você pensa que vai Deidara?- pergunta chacoalhando o Deidara

-Vo na cozinha pegar um fósforo oras..- diz como se fosse normal que ele queria explodir a casa.

- Cara você tem problema..vamos sair.. –Diz arrastando ele para fora

- ART is a BANG!- gritou antes de sair

Todos saíram de casa, menos Tobi, que segundo Sakura ficou de castigo por ter sido um menino mau ¬¬'

-Aonde vamos Sakura?- Perguntou Pein

-No mercado- diz simplismente

-Mas uma hora dessa já fechou- Se intrometeu Sasori

-Hum..eu sei..- Diz sorrindo maliciosa

-No que você ta pensando rosadaa?- Perguntou a azulada

- JACKASS!

Todos menos Sakura – O.O

-Mas como no mercado??-Perguntou Hidan

- Af..sua anta..nós vamos pegar um carrinho emprestado e só.

Chegaram no mercado gigantesco onde os carrinhos de fazer compra ficam presos com uma corrente no lado de fora. Pein facilmente quebrou os cadeados e Sasori pegou um carrinho escondido.

- Ta e agora?- perguntou Sasori

- Vamos para a decida da morte (falta de criatividade ¬¬)

-M..mas..é muito perigoso lá- Falou Konan

-Hum..eu sei!

-_Itachi o que você fez com essa garota?- cochichou Pein um pouco incrédulo com a atitude da garota_

_-Aff... eu não fiz nada...ela sempre foi assim só que não sabia...eu só ajudei ela a descobrir esse outro lado dela – diz com um sorriso malisioso._

Todos chegam na parte de cima da descida.

- Entrem – mandou sakura

-mas e você ?- perguntou hidan

- eu vou empurrar ate começar a descida aí depois eu pulo no carrinho também xD

Todos entram no carrinho (imagina a suruba husahushaush) e sakura vai empurrando com certa dificuldade até chegarem na descida, foi quando ela pulou pra dentro do carrinho ( ficando no colo de pein OMG).

Todos menos Sakura- AAAAAHHHHH

Sakura – UHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL

O carrinho estava em uma velocidade incrível até que tropeça ( o carrinho tropeçou ¬¬' ta bom) em uma pedra e fica descontrolado fazendo todos capotarem ou até mesmo voarem ¬¬.

Mais na queda Pein acabou caindo em cima de Sakura, a mesma que ficou muito vermelha, mais ninguém moveu si quer um dedo, seus rostos tão próximos, um podia sentir a respiração do outro e...

- Cahaaam- pigarreou Itachi –Vocês estão bem?

Pein deu um pulo e saiu de cima de Sakura, a mesma tava mais vermelha que um tomate.

- Vejo que todos estão ralados e doloridos...acho melhor irmos embora – Disse Pein olhando em volta e vendo o estado lastimável de seus amigos

-Ahh.. mais ainda tem o skate explosivo e..-Disse Sakura, mais sendo interrompida por pein

-Por acaso você que morrer? Você tem que estar inteira amanhã, para começarmos a colocar os piercings.

Suspirou derrotada, e com a ajuda de pein se levantou.

Chegaram em casa e sakura e konan foram logo tomar um banho. Agora sakura estava deitada em sua cama olhando o teto e na cama ao lado konan lendo uma revista.

- Você gosta do Pein?- Falou diretamente a azulada

-ahh..er...eu?

-não..minha vó- respondeu irônica

-OMG ela era pedófila?- Pergunta se fazendo de assustada

-NÃO! To falando de você boba

-ahh..bem..eu?..ahh...não sei – Diz ficando corada

-hum...se você quiser eu te ajudo com ele- Diz parando de ler a resta e olhando para a garota.

-err...e você? Qual é o sortudo da vez? – Diz tentando mudar de assunto

-ahh esse é o problema – diz corando

-hunm?

-não tem sortudo

-duvido que não tenhaa

-tem uma sortuda

Sakura arregalou os olhos...então konan era...lésbica

-Eu sei que você ta assustada e se não quiser ser mais minha amiga tudo bem e...

-Konan, tudo bem...você é minha melhor amiga, e hei de quem quiser falar mal de você .

X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Não me matem!**

**Eu sei que vocês não esperavam essa revelação Oo**

**Na verdade nem eu esperava**

**Suahushaush**

**Só não me crucifiquem, ou xinguem ou me matem **

**Eu não vo fazer muiitoo caso com isso**

**É que no futuro vai ter brigas e...um falei de mais**

**Mais gomem fãs da konan.. é que não da pra entende o que se passa por minha cabeça x.x'**

**E também queria pedir desculpas pela demora **

**E também eu seu que esse cap. Fico uma droga...gomem...não tava com muita inspiração...mais os próximos cap. Vão estar melhores..que ela vai entrar na escola e tals**

**Agora agradecendo aos reviews **

_**Neko sombria; Anala Blackwell ; Paty-kon-chan ; Aline Agatha ; Akasuna no Lihu; Lune-sama forever ; laura Raquel; Andressa lima ;Ice girl letícia ; Borboleta escarlate.**_

**Então é só..e mande reviews! GO! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EU SOU BAKA – grito

"_eu sou baka"_- pensamento

- Eu sou baka – fala

(eu sou baka) – comentários da autora baka ¬¬'

_Eu sou baka - _ cochichos

A rosada passeava despreocupada pelo jardim da casa que até agora não conhecia. Era um jardim enorme. E quando foi pegar uma florzinha...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Seu grito ecoou dentro da casa.

Logo quatro pessoas desceram correndo a escada um trombando no outro como se fossem animais sem comer á meses e estavam correndo pra sua presa e...tahh ta.. esquece..

-Sakura o que foi??- Perguntou Pein vendo o estado da garota paralisada

--a..er..a..a..- ta pior que eu quando nasci ¬¬' – a...p..planta..se mexeu...e

Planta- é claro que eu me mexo e..

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... e..e... ainda ..f..fa..fala AAAAAAHHH – deu um pulo para trás.

Os quatro seres que antes estavam com um semblante preocupado, agora caíram na risada. A garota não tava entendendo simplesmente nada.

- ARGH... tem uma planta pseudo-assassina-ninfomaníaca-faladora aqui no nosso jardim e vocês aí rindo?? Eu vo é sai daqui!- Ia ir correndo quando é puxada pelo braço pelo Pein

- Calma...calma sakura... esse é o Zetsu – Falou ainda com dificuldade para respirar...por que depois daquela gargalhada tava difícil.

-Anh? Vocês dão nomes as plantas? Melhor...vai que vocês são plantas geneticamente modificadas e..

- Chego no ponto que eu queria falar..

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH PEIN VOCE É UMA PLANTA PSEUDO–ASSASSINA-NINFOMANÍACA-FALADORA AAAHHHHH

- ahh hoje ta difícil hein... – disse já um pouco irritado – Primeiro nós não somos uma planta pseudo-assassina-ninfomaníaca-faladora, só o Zetsu..é que combinaram o DNA de um Humano com o de uma planta( noss que viajem cara °-°') aí saiu esse treco aí – Diz apontando para a planta pseudo-assassina-ninfomaníaca-faladora ou seja o Zetsu.

- Hum... mais como eu nunca tinha visto ele? – Diz colocando a mão no queixo pensativa

- Eu vivo aqui no jardim - respondeu o Zetsu - e Hey eu não sô ninfomaníaco sua loca

- nhaaaaaaa foi mal hehe – Diz meio sem graça

- Hum..agora chega de enrolação... Sakura hoje vamos colocar seu primeiro piercing...melhor agora, vamos lá no meu quarto ( Uii asuhaiuhs mais sem maldade gente é que tudo os aparelho e tals tava no quarto dele, porque nas horas vagas ele era tatuador e colocava piercings XD)

Subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Pein. Sakura pode reparar que era um quarto muito bem arrumado, as paredes era em um tom de azul quase preto, com móveis arrumados e tudo. Não pode deixar de pensar que aquele quarto tinha um cheirinho muito bom, cheiro de pein ; ) . Ele puxou uma cadeira giratória para ela se sentar, e ela assim fez.

- Hum...que piercing você quer colocar?

- Na língua...humn... será que é bom beijar com piercing na língua? – perguntou maliciosa

-er.. não sei..mais se você quiser testar depois..- Sorriu malicioso

- Huum – Deu uma piscada para ele

- Agora abre a boca que eu vo aplica a anestesia- Disse com uma agulha na mão ( O.O ki medo)

- NÃO! Eu quero sem anestesia!

- Garota por acaso você é masoquista? Isso vai doer

-grrr- mostrou seu braço ainda com algumas cicatrizes ( muitas já tinham saído por causa do creme XD) – e se eu for... você não gosta da dor?

-hum.não..mais a língua é sua... a dor é sua..._"droga não queria machuca-la"_

- Vai logo Pein!

Não demorou muito, e logo depois que colocou correu para a cozinha para ir chupar gelo ( é neah dueuuu)

- Sakura- chan! Você vai no mercado comigo hoje! – Falou Tobi entrando na cozinha de repente pulando pra lá e pra cá ¬¬'

- Eluo nãlo volou ( tava com um monte de gelo na boca)

-Saklula!! Vlamo slim! ( O tobi tava falando assim de besta achando que era um brincadeira)

- Agora deram para falar como uma criança de 2 anos?- Zombou Hidan que acabou de entrar na cozinha.

Konan que estava na cozinha desde o começou, só ria da situação...e dava uma mordida na maçã.

- ahsiuahushas a Sakura ta com gelo na boca porque acabou de colocar piercing na língua sem anestesia e por isso ta falando assim..já o Tobi é de bobo mesmo – Explicou a azulada.

- Aff...mais eu só vim aqui para te avisar que hoje é teu dia de ir no mercado- e Falou isso saiu da cozinha

- Aflee- Resmungou a rosada – ala vlo blusclar o melo cellar que rico no qlarto do plein (ah vou buscar meu celular que ficou no quarto do Pein)

Subiu as escadas bateu na porta do Pein e ninguém abriu, e então entrou achando que não tinha ninguém.Quando estava pegando seu celular em cima da mesinha ouve a porta do banheiro (do quarto) se abrir e revela nada mais quer o ser mais gostoso, mas, mais gostoso ainda porque ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e só tava com uma toalha na cintura. Ela tava paralisada com a "paisagem" a sua frente, mais tanto que a boca ficou aberta e os gelos caíram no chão ( noss) fazendo ela acordar.

- Ta..só não precisava babar no chão do me quarto – Disse Pein se aproximando dela, que já estava extremamente corada.

- hã? Err.. desculpa..é que eu me distrai eu tava.. "_olhando esse seu tanquinho gostoso"_ ..tava...eu tava saindo...tchau!- E saiu correndo do quarto.

- Sakura-chan vamos logoo! – disse Tobi na sala enquanto a garota descia as escadas.

- Hn? Ta... e vocês viram o Sasori? – Perguntou para qualquer um que estivesse na sala respondesse.

-O sasori deve ta brincando de boneca..er..quer dizer..com as marionetes dele un!- Preciso fala quem respondeu? Deidara

- É..faz tempo que não vejo ele Oo'..mais vamos logo Tobi...-Disse saindo da casa.

**XX'**

**Meia hora depois**

-Nyaaahhh esse chão é ótimo para escorregar e ainda com o all star fica ainda mais fácil XD – disse uma Sakura ofegante em um mercado ( O.O)

- Neah Sakura vamo vê quem chega primeiro láh?- perguntou Tobi apontando para um ponto qualquer...

- Ai Tobi.. você é bobo mesmo...você acha que eu vo fica brincando de corrida..e.. EU VO CHEGAR PRIMEIRO RÁRÁ – Disse já na frente correndo

- Ahh não vale isso é trapaça!- Disse o Tobi correndo atrás

A rosada tava correndo muito rápido , e deu um pulo e começou a escorregar, quando só se pode ouvir o barulho de várias garrafas de vinho caindo e a voz de uma garota falando " STRIKE!"

Tobi a puxou para um canto quando viu o que tinha acontecido.

_- Sakura-chan aja normalmente agora, porque se desconfiarem que foi você nós vamos ter que pagar tudo isso – _Apontou para várias garrafas quebradas no meio do mercado.

_- Hum..hai...até que você é inteligente Tobi..mais porque agente ta cochichando?_

_- Ahh.. deu vontade XD_

- TOBI BAKA!

-_sakura-chan.._

- Hum.. então vamos comprar logo o que temos que comprar. Vamo ver a lista – Tirou um papelzinho totalmente amassado do bolso da calça.- Pizza, salgadinhos, bolacha ,refrigerantes, doces, massas..as compras da semana!

Depois que ela comprou tudo o que se precisa para ter um ótima alimentação foram para a fila do caixa, que ...er...estava gigantesca e só se podia ver um pontinho rosa no final da fila.

- Drogaa odeio fila!- Disse a rosada irritada

- Tobi também – disse cabisbaixo

Os dois estavam entediados, sakura escorada no carrinho resmungando algo, tobi tava sentado no chão tentando colocar uma perna em cima da outra. Até que índios ( índios em Konoha HÃ?) começam a invadir o mercado tacando pedras e falando uma língua totalmente desconhecida. Até que um para na frente da rosada fala algo incompreensível e a pega no colo.

- AAAHHHH.. SEU LOCO ME SOLTA...olha aqui eu so perigosa..eu tenho espray de pimenta e ...– Fala a garota enquanto batia os braços nas costas do índio e tentava bater as pernas na cara do mesmo.

-SAKURA-CHAANN- gritou tobi desesperado e correu para casa para chamar os outros para ajudar a resgata-la.

Tobi corria como nunca tinha corrido em sua vida, passa por cima de tudo, e levava muita buzinadas no ouvido. Chegou em casa abriu a porta totalmente ofegante. E encontrou todos os seres na sala assistindo algo. Ele senta no sofá junto aos outros e começa a assistir TV também.

-Tobi, você não tinha algo para no falar?- arqueou a sobrancelha o Sasori

- Eu..não ué..- Falou sem tirar os olhos da TV

- Então por que você chegou todo suado e ofegante?- Se intrometeu Deidara

-AAHHASAKURACHANELAFOI RAPTADAPORÍNDIOS- Deu um pulo do sofá e falou totalmente rápido e embolado

Todos Oo- hã?

- a..a..sakura...foi...raptada ..por..er...índios..

- hasihauisha e desde quando tem índio aqui Tobi? – Perguntou Konan divertida

-é verdade vamos!! Temos que salva-la rápido – o moreno estava realmente preocupado. E os outros também acabaram por ficando.

- Aé..e como, vamos saber onde ela ta agora?- Abriu a boca pela primeira vez Hidan.

- Vamos perguntar pro povo na rua ué...não é todo dia que se vê um índio carregando uma garota com cabelo rosa ¬¬'.- Falou Pein

Assim saíram na rua perguntando, logo informaram para eles, e foram para saída da cidade ( foram de a pé..cidade pequena xD)

Quando estavam indo viram fogo no meio do mato, e assim seguiram a direção do fogo.Logo viram vários índios dançando em uma roda com a rosada sentada amarrada em uma cadeira.

-o ritual do Jashin-sama! Eu vou lá com eles!- empolgou-se Hidan

Pein o pegou pela gola e disse – Você é loco? Vamos salvar ela seu idiota! Agora vai lá falar com os seus 'amigos'- Esbravejou o alaranjado ( XD)

Todos saíram da moita em que estavam e foram em direção aos índios. Hidan foi antes e começaram a falar em uma língua totalmente estranha. O índio fez que sim com a cabeça e olhou para os outros, logo em seguida soltou sakura que estava amarrada. A rosada em um ataque de raiva deu um soco no meio das fusa do índio que caiu no chão e ela começou a chuta-lo

- olha aqui seu bugre..quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?. Aaaaaaah te odeio!- e continua a chutá-lo até que Pein a segura

- Calma sakura..já acabou..- A voz saiu calma e acolhedora fazendo a mesma se acalmar e abraçar Pein.O mesmo achando que ela estava traumatizada ...até que sente algo em sua bun...peraí..volta..replay...sakura estava apalpando sua bunda? hahahahaha...quando o mesmo estava descendo a mãos das costas dela para fazer o mesmo ela deu tapinha na mão dele e sussurrou no ouvido dele

- Só eu que posso – Disse maliciosa – Eu tava verificando a qualidade e quantidade do produto.

- Hmmm.. e o que achou?- Disse sorriso de canto.

-Hmm...péssima qualidade...uma coisa horrível..ahsiauishaiush ..como vou saber se não experimentei? Hehehe..vamo embora logo ..-disse se afastando dele.

Quando estavam longe ouvem uma grande explosão onde estavam os índios. Automaticamente todos olham para Deidara

- Eer.. Art is a bang!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nyaaahh**

**Mals a demoraa..ahh gomem...eu sei que esse capitulo ficou muito tosco!**

**Tipo..cada coisa sem noçãoo Oo desculpaa xD**

**Asuhauisha eu so to enrrolando...mals.. é que eu ainda to pondo minhas idéias no lugar...ídeias para a fic? É só falar ! ahh desculpa denovo sahiuhsiuahs é que eu ando com uns problemas pessoais e não sei para quando sai o próximo...**

**Ahh tomei vergonha na cara e vou responder os reviews!**

**DarkAngel16694 –**** aaaahh sabe eu tava com medo do povo não gostar da Konan assim...xD.. é eu sempre quis fazer uma fic assim dela bem doidinha..aahh quanto ao negocio de racha de moto..achei bem legal a idéia.. vou tentar encaixar na minhas!**

**Hm...esse cap. Demorou um pouquinho para sair..hehehe gomem...que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz..e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus! **

**Hyuuga Lira – ****Nyaaahh que bom que gostouu xD espero que tenha gostado desse! Kissus!**

**Paty-kon-chan – ****asuhsiahiusa que bom que gostou..a fic ta cada vez mais sem-noção eu sei..aiushaius mais faze o que se so sai esse tipo de coisa da mina cabeçinha..sakura bem lokinha neahh que bom que ta gostando! Continue acompanhado! Kissus**

**Isa belle b.a.y.h- ****- Willian bonner- Autora da fic "A Mudança" é encontrada morta totalmente fuzilada… **

**ahsuioahsiuhaiushas ahh cara.. eu achei que seria legal abortar esse tema em uma fic normal que não seja um Yure mesmo..por que isso é uma coisa que acontece...humm..espero que entenda..mais se não entendeu tambemm...faze oque?? Não posso agradar todo mundo..hunmm o que eu to tramando? Mhauhauhuahau (tentativa de uma risada maléfica) na verdade eu nem sei eu faço o que dé na cabeça xD espero que continue acompanhado...kissus!**

**Akasuna no Lihu- ****nnyaahh eu também heiiin xD ahh que bom que está gostandoo fico felizz continue acompanhandoo kissu!**

**Anala Blackwell ****– ashiuahsiuahs cara eu também AMO jackss! Essa do carrinho aconteceu mesmoo..soh ki eu não tinha um pein Y-Y... mais tudo bem...o importante é..é..se divertir neahh..siahsiuahs que bom que te dei idéias...só espero não receber um processo...shaiushaush kissus!**

**Neko sombria – ****Nyahh somos duas então adeptas ao terrorismo!ahh eu acho interressante também esse tema...e eu não tenho vergonha não..falo mesmo! Sauhsiuahssaihs bemm ta ai...espero que tenha gostado! Kissus!**

**Tsunay Nami – ****Yooo que bom!! Ta aíí o cap. Espero que continue acompanhado..kissus!**

**Borboleta escarlate ****– Yeaaaaaah o sasuke vai se daqueles bem corno saca? Daqueles que tem que ter cuidado para não tropeçar no chifre ( tem como?)humm..esquece.. espero que continue acompanhado,...Kissus**

**Hatake Sakura – ****Tia-dark-sama!! Que bom que ta gostando!!..humm..acho que esse cap. Fico um poco maior...hmm não sei..chora não tia xD kissus!**

**Eee \o/ mandem mais reviews e faça uma autora feliz!**

**Kissus**

**Já ne o/**


	6. Chapter 6

A mudança cap

**A mudança cap. 6 –A missão!**

**Alguns meses depois**

- Sakuraaa vamos logoo – Gritava Konan para uma sakura que estava sentada em cima da mala

- Argh..se acha que é fácil fechar isso aqui? Quem mandou nós comprarmos tantas roupas?- tentava inutilmente fechar a mala

- Peraí eu vo te ajudar – Konan vai correndo e pula em cima de Sakura, nem preciso dize que as duas rolam e caem no chão. E por azar tobi estava passando e vê as duas

- MONTINHOO NA SAKURAA - essa palavrinha mágica fez uma bando subir as escadas para fazer o montinho.

- ah..oh luz branca venha..me..buscar...eu vejo a luz no fim do túnel – sakura, ao menos tentava falar

- AHHH, saiam todos vocês agora!- e pronto! Konan disse eles obedecem !

-ah.. ah..mais konan..por que nós temos que ir um dia antes da aula começarem?- depois de quase ter morrido sem ar, sakura tentava se recuperar

- Oras... você não ficou sabendo?- Disse Konan

-não - respondeu entediada

-er... é que não colocaram nós na mesma sala

- mais você é mais velha, já está no 3° não é?

-Bem.. é que nós reprovamos e tal..

- ta..mais e daí que não estamos na mesma sala?

- Como assim e daí? Não, ninguém nos separa. - disse indignada

- ta, tá, mais até agora não entendi o porquê de irmos um dia antes.

- Oras, para nós darmos um jeito de ficarmos na mesma sala – Disse com um sorriso malvado.

- huuum. Saquei. To dentro!

- Sakuraaaaaaaa, Konannn venham logo! – gritava Hidan

- estamos indo calmaaa – disse sakura

De repente aparece uma konan descendo o corrimão gritando um "irraaa" e uma Sakura rolando escadas abaixo

- Konan- baleia-azul-chan! você me paga! Sua vaquinha- disse sakura ainda caida no chão

- AUHAUAHUAHAUHA chiclete-vencido-chan é só uma bricadeiraa AUHAUHAUAHUA, venha eu te ajudo a levantar – e konan dá a mão para sakura, a mesma a puxa e ela cai.

- MUHAHAHAHAH vingançaa- Agora sakura ria da cara birrenta de konan.

-Aaah vamos logo por favor? – disse Pein irritado

- Ahh, que foi minha mixirica azeda do coração? Para de resmungar- e sakura pôs o braço em volta de pein

-Hum, vamos?

-Vamoôô - disseram todos

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Chegaram a noite, pois não queriam chegar de dia, pois chamariam muito a atenção e isso era o que eles menos queriam. Sakura e Konan foram para seu quarto 33c que estava mais Temari e Tayuya. Já os garotos foram para o quarto 69x que estava Pein, Deidara, Itachi e gaara, e no quarto 24d estava tobi, sasori , hidan e neji.

Eles haviam combinado de estar 1:30 no 'esconderijo'.

12:12 no quarto das meninas

- Konan ta acordada? – Disse sakura debaixo do edredom

- to sim já é hora?

- não, mais eu to sem sono, vamos fazer alguma coisa!

-hey vocês também estão sem sono?- disse uma garota loira se descobrindo e sentando na cama

- Aah, sabe eu também estou sem sono!- Disse outra garota de cabelos vermelhos(?)

- Oiii, oh, eu sou Haruno Sakura, essa é minha amiga Konan, e quem são vocês?- disse sorrindo

- Eu sou Temari , e essa é a Tayuya prazer xD

- E então que sala vocês são?- Disse Sakura

- 2°c- Disse temari

- Eu so do 2°a- disse tayuya

- Eu também so do 2°c- Falou sakura

- eu so do 2°a – disse konan

- vixiii tudo misturado- reclamou tayuya

- Mas, vamos dar um jeito nisso hoje- Disse sakura maliciosa

- Como assim?- perguntou tayuya

- Olha, hoje eu e meus amigo vamos na coordenação trocar os nossos nomes e fichas de sala, vamos colocar tudo na mesma sala, e isso tudo está no computador que fica no escritório de Tsunade- explicou sakura – Então vamos?

- Só si for agora!- se animou temari

-Agora não, só 1:30- Disse Konan, -temos que nos preparar!

Todas vestem uma calça preta, uma blusa preta,luvas e uma toca.

- pra que esses risquinhos com carvão nas nossas bochechas chiclete?- Disse Konan

- Aii é só para dar mais emoção - que nem nos filmes

-Sakuraa, helloo! Não vamos assaltar um banco!

- pelo menos agora não – disse com um sorriso maníaco

Todas – xx

- Ta vamos logo!- disse tayuya

Chegaram no esconderijo que ficavam em espaço que ficava entre o vestiário feminino e o telhado, lá era bem espaçoso . Lá encontraram Pein, Tobi , Hidan ,Itachi , Deidara e Sasori

-Quem são elas?- perguntou interessado Itachi

-Aah, bem galera, essas são Tayuya e Temari, Temari e Tayuya essa é a galera!- Disse Sakura

- Ta gente é o seguinte- Todos se reuniram em uma mesinha que tinha lá, e Konan iluminava o mapa da escola com uma lanterna – Nós temos que passar pelo vigia noturno, temari vai fingir desmaiar e isso vai destrair ele. Depois Itachi ligando o seu note book á rede de computadores desliga todas as câmeras, deidara com os seus micro explosivos vai abrindo as portas, sasori já fez sua parte, aliás muito trabalhosa,ele fez bonecos de todos nós pois com certeza a vigia irá conferir os quartos,o pein também já fez seu trabalho, como nós estudamos aqui muitos anos sabemos muito da escola, e a sala da coordenação só abri com identificação e senha(escola chique né?), Pein fez um cartão falso e criou um programa hacker para abrir com outra senha, tayuya vigia com o Hidan enquanto eu e Sakura mudamos a sala .

- E o Tobi? i.i –diz tobi triste

- Ajuda eu e a Sakura!

Todos colocaram a mão no centro e disseram juntos

-Akatsuki!

Temari vai descendo as escadas e vê o vigia.

- Ei moça vá para o seu quarto!- Disse apontando a lanterna na cara dela

-Oooh, eu acho que vou desmaiar!- e cai no chão se fingindo de desmaiada

-Moça acorda, arghh, eu te levo para a enfermaria!- e a pega no colo e vai correndo para a enfermaria.

_-four chics_( o apelido dela na 'missão') _ primeira parte completa- _Temari sussurra em seu fone

-Falou alguma coisa moça?- vê ela ainda 'desmaiada' – eu to ficando louco, eu sabia, minha vó falo que aquela vaca tava loca, e eu comi ela ,droga, será que eu to com a doença da vaca louca? Ai credo!

A hora de Itachi, conectou seu note book á rede e desligou todas ás câmeras.

-_moreno gostoso (_se acha mesmo neah ¬¬') _segunda parte completa._

Deidara com uma lanterninha foi fazendo pequenas explosões nas portas.

Quem já havia feito sua parte voltaria para a 'base' que é o jardim.

-_Art is a bang !terceira parte completa!_

_- Muito bem, pode voltar para a base –_Disse Konan

A vez de Pein. Ele passou um cartão que ele mesmo falsificou de um funcionário e com um programa hacker conseguiu abrir a porta.

-_niep , quarta parte completa_

_-Ai que apelidinho hein mixirica - _Disse Sakura

_-melhor que chiclete ¬¬'_

_-humpt_

A vez de Sakura , Konan, Hidan e Tayuya.

Tayuya e hidan ficaram na porta vigiando, enquanto Sakura Konan e Tobi entraram.

Sakura ligou o computador.

- Onde estão os arquivos Konan?

-Naquela pasta ali- aponto uma pasta no computador

Sakura abriu e fez tudo o que Konan mandava até ouvem um barulho de um vaso caindo.

-TOBIII! ÒÓ- ele havia esbarrado no vaso de flores

-Tem gente vindo vamos emboraa!- Gritaram Hidan e Tayuya juntos

Sakura já havia feito tudo.

- Yeah , vamos correr! – Se animou Sakura

Como eles estavam bem preparados para uma emergência caso se tivessem que correr estavam com patins.

- Ei vocês ! voltem aquii! – gritava e corria o vigia com a lanterninha

Corriam que nem adoidados, todos foram para seus devidos quarto, inclusive quem estava na "base' que foram avisados.

Depois que deitaram em suas camas um segundo depois outra vigia abriu a porta do quarto das garotas. Todas estavam dormindo na santa paz. Quando a porta se fechou todas pularam e comemorarão baixinho.

_-Chiclete, quinta parte e missão completa!-_Disse Sakura ainda no fone

-Tadinha da temari na enfer... – e a porta se abre

-Temarii!- Disseram todas

-haha não tinha ninguém na enfermaria então o vigia que ia me dar o remédio, até que ele ouviu algo...e vocês tão bem?- Disse se sentando

-Hai – Disseram em unissímo

-Nossa já são quase 3 da madruga! E eu ainda tenho que tomar banho e amanhã tem aula ainda..aii droga.- Desanimou Sakura

- Eu tenho uma idéia- Falou Temari ganhando a atenção de todas- Eu tenho um remédio que é para não dar sono (não pensem besteiras,nada de drogas ú.ú), nós podemos tomar ficar acordadas até todas as aulas amanhã de manhã e á tarde dormimos.

-eu topo!- Disse Sakura

- Nós também! – Disseram as outras

-Vamos chamar os meninos

-tá

_-Hey mexiriquinha do meu coração, você e os meninos estão acordados? _– Disse sakura pelo fone

_-Sim chiclete por quê?_

_- É que eu e as garotas vamos..._

É seria uma longa madrugada...

_**OoOoOoOoOOo**_

**Nyaaah**

**Esse capitulo fico grande né?**

**xD**

**Esse cap. Não teve muito peinxSakura, mais o próximo vai estar recheado de Peinx Sakura; e Konan e tan tan tan surpresaaa!**

**agradecendo há **_**Neko Sombria; Senhorita Dream; Hatake Sakura; uchiha sakura uchiha-itachi; Hasamu Tori-chan; kellygoth, Akasuna no Lihu; Paty-kon-chan e my friend aline-chan!**_

**Mandem Reviews please **


	7. Chapter 7

Uma longa madrugada

**Uma longa madrugada**

3:30 Todos já estavam reunidos no esconderijo.

- então?- Perguntou Pein

- Tome- Temari deu um comprimido para ele- é para não dormir – E assim deu para todos

- E nós vamos para onde? – Perguntou Pein depois de ter tomado o comprimido

- Eu tava pensando na usina velha- Disse Sakura

-Usina velhaa?- disseram todos

- É, qual o problema ?

- Simplesmente porque lá é abandonado e muito..er..estranho – Respondeu Pein

-ah é? Você ta com medo isso sim –Provocou

- Vamos agora.

Saíram escondidos pelos fundos da escola. Andaram, não muito, e chegaram á uma velha usina que há muito tempo foi abandonada, restava apenas ruínas.

- Paz!- Gritou Sakura

- Porque gritou?- Disse Konan

-Caraa, to afim de tomar vodca! Vamos Pein vamos comprar vodca!!- começou a puxar o Pein- Galera agente já volta! – gritou na saída das ruínas

-Você quer vodca? Oô

-Uhuum- E começara a andar pelas rua pouco iluminadas

Encontraram um mercado 24 h , compraram cinco litros de vodca, os quais Sakura colocou em sua mochila.

- Sabe o que mais eu quero?

-Ai meu Deus, o que?

- Ir no parque do lago- Disse pegando uma vodca e começando a beber

- Mais ta fechado agora

-Eu sei, vamos vai Pein, olha só essa noite cara- Olhou para o céu estrelado- vamos?

- Vamos!- E pegou a garrafa dela e começou a beber também

Pularam o muro do parque e Sakura foi direto para o balanço

- Sakura quantos anos você tem?

- Senhoor Pein eu tenho 16 e você ? vamos senta no outro vamos apostar que pula mais auto!

- haha eu ganho de você – Disse ele sentando no balanço ao lado e começando a se balançar

- Ah não ganha não!

- Vai, no 3 agente pula!

- 1!

-2!

-3!- Disseram juntos e Pularam

-ehuehiehiehiueheiu

-uhauahauhauhauahuah

- Aii Pein

-Sakura...

- Mais vodca! Já acabou a primeira garrafa!

- Toma ae – e jogou a vodca

- Sabe o que eu quero?

- O que?

- Entrar no lago!

- Nesse frio?

-eu nem to mais com frio

- Sabe..nem eu!

Tiraram os all stars os agasalhos e pularam no lago

- AHAHAHAHHAHA – Sakura começou a jogar água no Pein, e ele começou a fazer o mesmo

- Euuuu acreditoooo no semáforooo- cantava sakura totalmente desafina – Eu acreditooo noo aviãoo, eu acreditooo no relógioo , eu acreditoo no coraçãoo, eu acredito_ no seu coração_ – Falou a última frase baixo, pois não fazia parte da musica.

-Sakura...- e começaram a se aproximar

-err.. acho melhor nós sairmos, ta ficando frio

Deitaram na frente do lago e começaram a apreciar o céu estrelado e lua cheia.

-Pein..voce acredita em ali..aneli..nelia...aleagiaa..ahh como é mesmo aquela palavra?

- alienígenas?

-Issooo!

- Eu não seii..eu acho que eles não são verdinhos e feios como todo mundo fala

- Eu também acho! Eles são vacas voadoras super evoluídas e nós seres humanos achamos elas tão indefesas, mais são super perigosas – Falava ela totalmente bêbada

- É e elas estão planejando dominar o mundo, e pensam ' esses humanos idiotas!'

- E por que será que o céu é azul?

- Ah.. quem disse que essa cor é azul

- verdade a cor do céu é all star!

- E o seu cabelo é de telhado molhado

-ushushsuhs

- Hey olha um gatinho- E ela correu para pegar o gatinho, e começou a acaricia-lo

-Sakura..acho melhor voce largar..

- porque? É tãoo bunitinhoo

-Sakura..

-que?

- isso não é um gato, é uma ratazana!

-AAAAAAAAAH- largou desesperada e pulou no colo de Pein

-IRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, até que enfim encontramos vocês – Gritou Deidara já bêbado

BUMM

- Deidara!- Disseram todos que tinha acabado de chegar

- Que foi? Só uma explosãozinha pra comemorar xD

- Puts procuramos vocês em todo lugar.- Disse Konan que estava de mãos dadas com temari

- Hum aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?- Disse Sakura olhando pra Konan

-bemm..er..

- Nós estamos ficando!- Disse temari

-Iraaaaaaaaa- Gritou Sakura

-hahahahah vixii a sakura-chan ta bêbada!- Disse Tobi

- Que bêbada o que tobi

- Aé? Então faz um 4 – Disse Itachi

-EU FAÇO- e fez um quatro com os dedos das mãos

Todos- ¬¬'

-Com as pernas- Falou sasori

-ahh ta, vocês não explicam

-Eu não to bêbada! – Ergueu o dedo para cima e quando foi tentar fazer o quatro desequilibrou e caiu no lago. Ficou em silencio ela não levantou, todos ficaram preocupados

-IUSAHSIUAHIUSHAIUSH- levantou de repente- Eu enganei vocês !

OO"

-gente vamos sentar em roda aqui- Disse Konan, todos se sentaram em uma roda- Deidara, fogo!

E com uma pequena explosão fez fogo, Itachi começou a tocar violão e todos cantavam juntos algumas musica dos raimundos, Sakura e Pein estavam abraçados, segundo ela só por que estava com frio, Konan e temari também estavam abraçadas.

- Hey eu quero tocar!- Disse Sakura

- Sakura eu vi você cantando hoje e não acho uma boa idéia- Disse Pein

- Veremos

Respirou fundo, começou a cantar e tocar a musica my heart do paramore perfeitamente bem.

_Meu Coração_

Eu estou descobrindo que talvez eu estava errado  
Que eu estou me acabando e eu não posso fazer isso sozinha

Fique comigo, isto é o que eu preciso, por favor?

Cante uma musica pra nós e nós cantaremos de volta pra você  
Nós poderíamos cantar nossa propria musica mas o que seria sem você?

Eu não sou nada agora e faz muito tempo  
Desde que eu escutei o som, o som da minha única esperança

Desta vez eu estarei escutando.

Cante uma musica pra nós e nós cantaremos de volta pra você  
Nós poderíamos cantar nossa propria musica mas o que seria sem você?

Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você  
Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você

Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você  
meu coração é seu

Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você  
meu coração é seu  
(meu coração, bate por você)  


todos estavam olham ela boquiabertos, e ela estava cantando somente para ele, como se apenas os dois existissem

_  
Este coração, bate, bate apenas por você  
(bate, bate apenas por você. Meu coração é seu)  
meu coração, meu coração é seu  
(por favor não vá agora, por favor não desapareça)  
meu coração, meu coração é seu  
(por favor não vá agora, por favor não desapareça)  
meu coração é seu  
meu coração é seu  
(por favor não vá agora, por favor não desapareça)  
meu coração é seu!  
meu coração é..._

Quando terminou de cantar Pein a beijou, um beijo apaixonado, cheio de sentimentos, temari também beijou Konan.

E para não sair do clima Tayuya pegou o violão e começou a tocar Equalize da pitty, para os casais apaixonados

_Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de você  
Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito_

Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto  
Me balanço devagar  
Como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil  
Parece que foi ensaiado

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é  
Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim

Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais

Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu manual de instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque quando você me abraça  
O mundo gira devagar

E o tempo é só meu  
E ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme  
Todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é

Eu vou equalizar você...

E um último beijo antes deles irem embora._  
_

**Iraaa**

**Esse capítulo saiu rápidoo \o/**

**É pra compensar o outro que demoro xD**

**REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Céus, eu não desisti! É que aconteceu tanta, mais tanta coisa na minha vida! To pensando em escrever até um livro sobre minha vida..mais deixa isso para depois. Vou continuar a fic okay? E fazer os capítulos rapidinho ^^ desculpa e tá pode me matar!**

**Ps: quando tá em **_**itálico**_** são os pensamentos.**

**XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXX **

**O primeiro dia**

No quarto das meninas...

-Nossaaaa! Que madrugada essa hein!- Disse Sakura procurando uma toalha para tomar banho.

- Foi muito proveitosa mesmo –Temari olhando sonhadora para Konan

- Aii que lindas as duas juntas! – Disse Sakura entusiasmada, Konan corou.

- haha, deixa os créditos comigo baby, eu que juntei elas - Disse Tayuya procurando uma roupa .

- Mais você fica falando de nós e você em Sakura?? Rapidinha hein! Só nos pega com o Pein – Retrucou Konan

Sakura Corou.

-Ah..sabe..ai foi demaais! Ele beija muuuito bem vocês não tem noção!- Disse empolgada

- Sabe falta a Tayuya...- Disse Temari olhando de esquelha para a mesma.

- Eu to muito bem obrigada – Respondeu

- Ah para nós não ta não! O que você acha do Itachi..mó gatinho ele..e o deidara? Não é de se jogar fora...o sasori...vixii tem uma lista, é só você escolher- Disse Sakura entrando no banheiro.

- Hum, vou pensar –Tayuya deitou e ficou pensativa.

- Nossa, to acabada!- Disse Konan

- Eu também ...-Disse temari

10 minutos depois Sakura saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos rosados.

- Ai, eu não tenho o uniforme da escola ainda, acho que não tem problema de ir com outra roupa né? – Perguntou Sakura

- Nem da nada não, pelo o que Konan me disse ninguém da nossa galera tem ainda.-Respondeu Tayuya entrando no banheiro

**8:15 Saguão**

-Nós estamos atrasados!- Disse Pein para todos que estavam no maior papo até ele dizer aquela horrível frase!

-Eu não acredito que vou me atrasar no primeiro dia!- Preocupou-se a rosada.

- Sinbora então galera! – Disse Deidara andando

Todos os alunos ainda estavam no pátio conversando, arrumando as coisas no armário, afinal era o primeiro dia e os professores estavam atrasados...

Até que..

-Cara olha só aquele povo chegando ali – Disse um aluno qualquer

-Nossa! Deixem eles passar!- Falou outra pessoa

- eeer...é impressão minha ou ta todo mundo olhando nós e abrindo caminho para nós passarmos?- Sakura cochicou para Pein, que deu um sorriso de lado

- Pois é, aproveite.

- Mas eu não gosto disso! Ó.Ò

- Vem cá – e passou os braços sobre os ombros dela.

-obrigada- Disse baixinho aproveitando o cheiro dele

**Agora vou falar as roupas deles.**

Sakura estava com uma saia xadrez vermelha um pouco acima do joelho,meia arrastão, uma blusinha preta desenhada um gatinho, all star vermelho cano médio, um colarsinho com uma guitarra, munhequera de spike e maquiagem preta.

Konan estava com uma calça skinny preta, cinto de rebite, uma blusa vermelha meio larguinha deixando os ombros nus, all star preto, os cabelo azul solto, make não tão forte quando de Sakura, e pulseiras de dados.

Temari com um vestido roxo, um cuturno até o joelho, cabelo preso em quatro maria-chiquinhas, e uma sombra roxa sobre os olhos e lápis preto.

Tayuya estava com uma calça skinny também, uma blusinha branca simples com desenho de um ursinho do mal, all star branco, cabelo solto e make soh um lápis de leve.

Os meninos com shorts ou calças e blusa de variadas bandas e claro all star ( aH menino nem precisa descrever! -.-' a autora tá com preguiça).

- Mas é muito simples tobi, ás vezes doí um pouco, mas é pelo Jashin- sama! E dor é muito bom você vai gostar [...]

-_Mas que diabos o Hidan tá olhando assim pra mim? Mais eu não consigo me lembrar o que eu comi no almoço de ontem.._

- Então o que você acha tobi?

-Acho ótimo!

-Sériooo? IAHUUUL, olha hoje mesmo nós podemos fazer um ritual..

-_Meu Deeus! O que foi que eu disse? O que é que ele tá falando? Aaah sim, lembrei o que eu comi \o/ foi aquela pizza de antesdeontem.._

- Ooo Itachi, eu quero saber AGORA onde é que você enfiou o Afonso? – Disse Sasori enfiando o dedo na cara do Itachi

- Hãn? Que Afonso?- Cara de quem descobriu o mundo – AaahH aquele seu boneco que você chama de Ricardão _secretamente? –_ Deu aquele típico sorriso de lado de eusouobom.

- Sim o Ri..-Afonso!

- Bem o Deidara..

**Ao mesmo tempo que ocorria a conversa do Sasori e do Itachi**

-Mais aí Tayuya-chan, o itachi não deixou eu testar minha arte em seres humanos! ù.ú vê se pode isso un! Pura injustiça..só teve a vez dos indíos, mas isso não vem ao caso, un

- Cara você explodiu os índios? Oõ – Disse tayuya assustada

- Passado u.u. E eles tinham sequestrado a sakura-chan! Mas continuando, aí o Itachi pegou um tal de Afonso, boneco do Sasori e..

- VOCÊ! ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ!! – apareceu um Sasori furioso na frente do Deidara apontando o dedo na cara dele

-E..eu.. euu o que? – Tá a cara do Sasori tava assustadora

- Que pegou o _ricardão _do Sasori- Explicou Itachi

- Que diabos de ricardão? O.O

- O AFONSO, SEU INÚTIL, _MEU_ AFONSO, MINHA OBRA PERFEITA!

- Ai, quanto estresse Sasori u.ú, digamos que ele foi pelos ares, un!

- SEUUU..!

-Ai, esses meninos!- Disse Konan para Temari

- Bobos ù.ú- Disse Temari – Mas sabe que você tá linda!

- ouun, Temari-chan *-*, você também.

Quando eles veêm, a Sakura e o Pein que estavam na frente pararem bruscamente. E eles acabaram trobando.

- Oras, o que temos aqui, o seres mais estranhos da escola – Disse Sasuke, acompanhado de Karin, Ino, Kiba, neji,Suigetsu e Juugo.

- Hey aquela ali é nova- Karin apontou com o rosto para a Sakura.

-Aquela é a .. Sakura? – Os olhos dele estavam arregalados – O que você está fazendo com eles? Ou melhor, o que esse aí tá te abraçando? E por que diabos você está rindo?

- Hãn.. Pein-_kun, _por acaso você está ouvindo alguém falando conosco?

- Acho que não, Sakura-_chan._

-Vamos para a sala então – E sairam simplismente ignorando eles. Deixando uma Karin muito brava, fazendo juras de como isso não ia ficar assim e blábláblá.. e um Sasuke preso em pensamentos.

_- O que ela está fazendo com aqueles estranhos..e pior, o que aconteceu com ela? O cabelo dela está rosa! E meu deus! Ela tá tão..gostosa O.O, uma estranha, mais era mais antes, ela tá uma estrnha totalmente gata!e pior.. eu deixei ela passar!_

- Sasuke –kuun! Deixe esses estranhos ridículos de lado vem cá – Dissi ino se agarrando ele

- Saí daí, vagaba loira, hoje é o dia do sasuke-kun ficar comigo! ( cada dia ele fica com uma, e quando enjoa pega outra qualquer, sasuke idiotaa Ò.ó) – Disse Karin agarrando ele também.

- Saíam as duas! Não to com cabeça para aguentar vocês hoje..

**Na sala de aula**

Todos estavam no fundão, menos Sakura, afinal onde ela se meteu?!

- Cadê a Sakura?- Perguntou Pein pro itachi

- Sei lá, ela não tava com você?

- Tava, mais falou que tinha esquecido um livro e ia buscar, mais ela tá demorando!, já faz 5 minutos (meio desesperado né) que a aula começou.

- viixi! Itai – O professor tinha atacado o apagador no Itachi

- Calado os dois! Continuando a minha apresentação, eu sou Orochimaru, o professor de história de vocês e..

**Toc toc toc**

- ¬¬' entre..

- Hai – Entrou Sakura e logo depois um ruivo de olhos verdes digamos, muito gato :D – Desculpa professor, eu fui buscar um livro e esbarrei nele que é novo também e tava meio perdido..

-e Qual é seu nome?

- Gaara

-Então gaara e e você rosinha..

- Sakura

- que seja, já que são amiguinhos, sentem-se ali – Apontou para duas mesas uma do lado da outra, as penúltimas mesas.

-Hai – E o professor se virou para escrever no quadro e Sakura imitou a _mãozinha _de Orochimaru. A classe raxou de rir, e ele se virou e Sakura estava indo normalmente para a sua mesa.

E a manhã inteira foram aulas chatas, menos a última de química que o Deidara explodiu a sala e não teve aula. Fora que todos perguntavam do tal gaara e ela só falava que tinham se esbarrado. O que o Pein não achava que foi só isso, mais deixou queto.

E Não encontraram o grupinho de Sasuke, deveriam estar tramando algo. Mas todos estavam com MUITO sono, e foram dormir.

**De tardezinha**

- DROGA! O chuveiro estragou..e agora? – Disse Pein

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't wanna a nation that under the new midia  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
__The subliminal mind fuck America."_

**(música do celular da Konan)**

**-** Que maninho?

- Onde você tá?

- tomando sol.. por quê?

- Bem.. é que o chuveiro do meu quarto estragou..e tem alguém no seu quarto?

- Tem a saku- não tem ninguém não! Pode ir lá a vontade maninho! – E deu um sorriso pervertido

-Ok, valeu!

-tchau.

Pein foi para o quarto das garotas e teve uma surpresa quando abriu a porta. A Sakura estava lá dormindo, até aí tudo bem, o porém é que ela estava com uma bluisinha branca acima do umbigo e um short muuito curto. A coberta tava no chão e ela esparramada pela cama.. uma visão tão.._ Essa minha calça tá ficando apertada! Mais tudo bem, eu tomo banho rapidinho e vou embora, e ela nem vai perceber._

E assim o fez, se enrrolou na toalha, mas quando foi pegar a suas roupas..opa onde foram parar? Tentou sair do quarto mais estava trancado pelo lado de fora. Ah, mais ele matararia a Konan, enquanto pensava em todas as mortes possíveis, andava pra lá e pra cá. Quando tropeçou em algo caindo em cima da Sakura, acordando a mesma.

- PEIN!- corou bruscamente – você pode me explicar o que tá fazendo no meu quarto só de tolha _meu deus _em cima de mim? _meu deus to sonhando!_

- eer.. bem.. é que..

**Continua**

**XxXxXXxXxX**

**Será que alguem ainda tá lendo? T.T**

**Cap. Não ficou bom, mais o proximo estará recheado!**

**IUHEAIUHSEIUAHE**

**Seria muito pedir reviews?**

**:D**


	9. Briga!

**Briga**

**XxXxXxSXxXxXSxXXs**

-Ah..então foi isso. Mais que azulada abusada!- Disse a rosada logo depois de Pein contar o que aconteceu.

-Pois é..- Ele ainda tava encabulado com a roupa que a rosada usava. Ele tinha colocado uma blusona do Ramones, que Sakura usava para durmir, e um short daqueles de jogador de futbol da Tayuya, na verdade, que a Tayuya tinha roubado do Deidara. Mais isso é outra conversa.

-então o que vamos fazer?_ Enquanto estamos trancados sozinhos no meu quarto.._- E os pensamentos mais impuros invadiram a mente dos dois.

-Já sei!- Disse a rosada

- Engraçado eu também- e foi se aproximando perigosamente dela

- Vamos fazer a tarefa de química!- E deu um sorriso amarelo-_ Burra! Burra! Eu sou uma grande idiota! Cara eu to trancada com um gato desses no meu quarto e quero fazer tarefa de química meu Deus..._

Tá, aquela foi a quinta vez que ela suspirou durante o dever, e mal prestava atenção. Ele ia perguntar.

-Sakura- Pein- Disseram ao mesmo tempo

-Pode falar – Falaram ao mesmo tempo ( de novo -.-')

E a rosada tomou iniciativa

- Tá, eu sei que , é estranho, mais eu também não entendo, é complicado , minha mãe diz que é fase,mais eu não, e nós ficamos só umas duas vezes mais eu sei lá e sabe.. perdida..mais quando vejo você.. e nunca senti antes..

_Quando eu me perco é quando eu te encontro_

_Quando eu me solto seus olhos me vêem_

_Quando eu me iludo é quando eu te esqueço_

_Quando eu te tenho eu me sinto tão bem_

_Você me fez sentir de novo o que eu_

_Já não me importava mais_

_Você me faz tão bem_

_Você me faz, você me faz tão bem.. (detonautas – você me faz tão bem)_

-Sakura – E mal pode ver, e a língua de um alaranjado já estava na sua boca, o caderno de química? Deve ter parado no outro lado do quarto. Começou desesperado, mais foi se acalmando, pois, as mãos -agora- nem um pouco obedientes, paseavam livremente pelo corpo um do outro, até que..

- SABIAA!- Disse uma Konan com uma câmera na mão, que já estava á um certo tempo na porta,(konan HENTAI! Fica olhando os pega dos outros!) e sua presença só fora percebida é claro, depois de seu grito escandaloso.

- Oh, Pein, Sakura- Imitava os dois drasticamente.

-Konan! Eu vou te MATAR!- Disse Sakura começando a correr atrás de Konan

-Ah, mais esse vídeo vai para o youtube! E eu já seu até o nome perfeito para ele!- Dizia enquanto pulava de dois em dois degraus fugindo da Sakura.- Agarração em Konoha School- Encenava com as mãos

- Konan!

-E não adianta que..

E quando se viu já estava feito. Enquanto Konan olhava para trás encenando com as mãos e Sakura pulava de três em três degraus, pisou no próprio cadarço, e rolaram escada abaixo, e por sorte, Temari que estava descendo a escada, foi levada com a avalanche, até que sentem o chão duro (não mole neh)

- Aee- Disse Temari passando a mão na cabeça dolorida.

Quando Karin e Ino veêm as três no chão não perdem a chance.

-Olha se não são as SAPATONAS mal vestidas da escola. E pelo o que eu vejo a Sakura se juntou ao time- Disse Karin olhando com nojo e Ino deu uma risadinha.

A rosada tratou de se levantar e responder.

- Olha o que eu vejo!- demonstra surpresa – Duas vagabas que aceitam ficar com o mesmo garoto patético. Realmente vocês são despresíves e nojentas. E se liga sua Barbie disfarçada, pra vocês imagem é tudo. Mas na cabeça, rá, não tem nada.

'_Segundas chances, eles nunca se importaram, pessoas nunca mudam  
Uma vez puta, você não é nada mais, me desculpe, isso nunca vai mudar  
E sobre perdoar, nós imaginamos que trocamos.  
Me desculpe, querida, mas eu estou passando por cima, agora olhe desse jeito  
Bem, existem por aí um milhão de outras garotas que fazem igual a você  
Parecendo o mais inocente possível para pegar quem  
elas querem e o que eles gostam  
É fácil se você faz isso certo  
Pois é... Eu me recuso, eu me recuso, eu me recuso..' (paramore – misery business)_

- Olha essas garotas- Começo Karin despois de ter se recuperado do que a rosada falou, mais foi interrompida.

- Cala a boca.

- O que garota?

- Olha ninguem fala mal de amiga minha okay? E se você falar mais alguma merda eu vou ter que calar a sua boca.

-HAHA você, me fazer calar a boca? Olha, você e esse bando de LÉSBI-

**POW- Soco na cara de Karin**

A galera foi ao delírio, a essa altura, a escola interia já estava vendo a briga.

Os akatsukis gritavam incentivam Sakura, que deu outra de esquerda, fazendo a mesma cair no chão sujo e com o nariz pingando sangue (não água dicerto).

- Agora, pense _duas _vezes antes de falar algum "a" de amigas minhas.- Se juntou a Konan e Temari e ao resto a Akatsuki, e foram subindo a escada.

-Puts, peguei pesado né?- Disse Sakura, ela não gostava de brigas..

- Tá brincando? Você foi de maais Sakura -chan!- Disse o Deidara. E o Hidan junto com o Sasori ficavam encenando a briga. Um itachi orgulhoso de sua pupila, ficava falando de como ensinou ela a usar o ódio para o bem e tals, Konan e Temari, ficavam agradecendo e rindo da cara de Karin, Pein ficava olhando se ela não tava machucada, Tayuya e Tobi não estavam entendendo nada do que aconteceu até que ouvem o Sasuke comentando com álguem.

- Cara, você viu a roupa que a Sakura estava? Muitoo boa ela, em pensar que ela já foi uma das minhas!

Sakura ficou vermelha até as pontas do cabelo, pois só agora ela fora perceber que ainda estava com a mesma roupa que fora dormir. Pein estava com o sangue fervendo, pronto para explodir.

-Ah, mais eu vou pegar ela, e vou pegar de jeito!

E BUM. Sasuke estava voando para o outro lado do corredor dos dormitórios.

-Nunca mais ouse falar assim de _minha_ Sakura.

Todos : O.O

E agora O assunto foram as brigas. Karin ajudou Sasuke a se levantar.

-Sasuke-kun!, isso não vai ficar assim!

-Não, não mesmo Karin. Eles vão me pagar, e muito caro.

**SAKURA, KARIN, KONAN, INO, TEMARI, PEIN E SASUKE NA MINHA SALA AGORA!**

Anunciou a diretora Tsunade. Eles se entreolharam O.O

-Tamos fudidos! – Disse Sakura

-Calma Sakura, nem dá nada não (cara quantas vezes já me falaram isso, e acabou com a polícia me trazendo pra casa! -.-')- Disse Pein

**Sala da Tsunade**

Todos lá sentados, com cara de anjos inocentes.

- Vocês são tão jovens e inteligentes. Tem um grande furuto pela frente.. e blaá blá blá

- E pelo o que eu soube, a Karin e o Sasuke foram agredidos sem motivos aparentes- Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos.

-Mas que absurdo!- Falou em alto e bom som Sakura se levantando da cadeira. –Deis do primeiro dia de aula eles vem importunado agente- Apontou para os dois – tudo bem que hoje ainda é o primeiro dia, mais que seja!

- Se sente agora mocinha!- Falou Tsunade brava, e ela se sentou.

-Tenho testemunhas, que também falaram que as senhoritas Konan e Temari estavam envolvidas.

-_Ter dinheiro é bom. Ter dinheiro para subornar outros alunos é melhor ainda.-_Pensou Sasuke com um sorriso de lado.

-Ah, se é assim nós também temos testemunhas!- Disse Sakura exaltada

-Mocinha! Olha o tom que você fala comigo!mais respeito. E outra, o Sasuke a Karin e a Ino, são ótimos alunos, nunca me trouxeram problemas..

**Meia hora depois.**

-A punição será três dias de suspenção para os quatro. Sem mais, podem ir para os dormitórios.

**X**

**X**

**X**

- Aquela vaca!eu ainda não sei como o Sasuke conseguiu essa "testemunhas"ARRRGH! E essa diretora! Só pode ser cega! A karin boa aluna?? HAHA

-Sakura, são onze e meia e faz uma hora que você tá chingando Deus e o mundo, eu quero dormir! – Disse Temari jogando um travesseiro na Sakura.

- Ah, é que eu fico revoltada sabe..

- Ah, nem é tão ruim, você devia estar feliz em não ser expulsa, depois do jeito que você enfrentou a Tsunade. E cá entre nós, três dias sem aula não é nem um pouco ruim, agente só repõe a matéria depois. –Disse Konan vendo o lado positivo das coisas. Tyuya já tava no décimo quinto sono babando no travesseiro.

5 minutos depois estavam dormindo. Sakura abre um olho, depois o outro e olha em volta. Todas dormindo. Perfeito. Colocou uma calça jeans preta, junto com um casaco moleton preto com capuz e pulou a janela.

No caminho, olhava o bilhete que recebeu. "_naquele lugar que nós combinamos á meia a noite. Não se atrase."_

Chegou á uma pista. Mas estava tudo escuro. Até que alguém acende as luzes de uma vez só assustando-a.

-Gaara!- E foi e abraçou o ruivo

-Sakura! Eaí como tá?- Ele estava com uma roupa especial, daquelas de motocross.

-Ótima!já vi que você já se arrumou!

-Aham.. mais você não contou para ninguém que vinha aqui né? se não..

- Se não o que gaara?- Disse ela rindo

Ele fez a cara de mau dele- Eu ia ter que te matar- E foi indo para perto dela – De tanto fazer cócegas!- E começou a fazer

Sakura teve um ataque! Era só ameçar que ela já começa a que ela recuperou o folêgo falou:

- Cara, quem não te conheçe e vê você acha que é muito mau. Mas não é não! Você É o Panda-kun!

O Gaara dá quele olhar, mortal para Sakura.

De longe, atrás da moita (aiaiiuiuii) no escuro estava um ser espionando.

-Ah, acho que o Pein vai gostar de saber que sua namoradinha tá se encontrando com um cara de magrugada e escondida.- Sorriso malévico.

**Continua**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX**

**Eaí gostaram do capítulo? Nem demorei hem!**

**Reviews;**

**Paty-kon-chan: **sim! Continua sim! E os capítulos não vão mais demorar séculos..a Konan é fodaa véii..Ah, e eu sempre desconfiei do Sasori,,HIESUAHOEIUA. Ah, eu tava pensando em fazer a Tayuya com o Deidara, sabe, eu AMO ele xD. Brigada pela review. Kissus :*

**Hatake Sakura XD : **se a leitora é zumbi a escritora é uma MÚMIA HSIUAHHSIUAHE. Sabe, uma vez eu sonhei que eu explodia minha escola.. *--* pena que foi só um sonho x.x. Continuei! Espero que goste do cap. Kissus tia-dark-sama \o/

**Paula XD: **SAIUHEOAUIHEOIUAHE, postei \o/\o/

**REVIEWS?**

**=***


End file.
